<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plays by XQueen0fHellx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767234">Plays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx'>XQueen0fHellx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plays I had to write for class, many are based on my own life experiences</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Writing is Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Characters</strong>
</p><p>Narrator</p><p>Tina</p><p>Teacher</p><p>Misc. Students (at least 5)</p><p>Principal</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tina, a small girl, is sitting by herself on the playground with her nose as far into a book </em>
  <em>as possible. She doesn’t speak at all throughout the play until the end, and is oblivious to the actions around her.</em>
</p><p>Narrator: I was a shy girl. I never talked to anyone, and sat by myself all the time reading.</p><p>Student 1: Aww come on, play with us!</p><p>Student 2: Ignore her, I think she’s just dumb.</p><p>
  <em>The students go around doing their things, two girls are playing jump-rope, a few boys </em>
  <em>are dribbling a basketball almost right on top of Tina. A student playing coach blows their whistle shrilly and Tina jumps a little, but goes right back to having her nose literally in the book.</em>
</p><p>Narrator: I wasn’t dumb, just shy, and when I did talk, it was like I had marbles in my mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Tina lets a few marbles drop out of her mouth, and looks at them with a confused e</em>
  <em>xpression with her arms out and shrugs her shoulders as if to say ‘where did these come from?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Scene 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The stage is set with large wooden letters spelling words. There are large words such as </em>
  <em>vocabulary and pedestal, and short words such as sun and mare. Tina walks around the stage, opening her mouth as if to speak, and tripping over each word as she “tries” to speak. Other students standing around are laughing each time she trips.</em>
</p><p>Narrator: I stumbled over every word possible. I knew the words, I could say them when there wasn’t anyone around, or if I was with my close friends and family, but with no one else. I even knew the meanings of all of the words I couldn’t say, so I was a little hurt when people would call me dumb and stupid.</p><p>Student 1: Look at her! She can’t even speak!</p><p>Student 2: Haha! She’s so dumb!</p><p>Student 3: It’s stupid that she is getting good grades. I bet the teacher just feels sorry for her.</p><p>Student 4: Go back to special ed you freak!</p><p>
  <em>Tina is upset after all this ridicule, and runs off the stage in tears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The classroom. The teacher is at the board, and is writing out sentences for the class to s</em>
  <em>ay. The teacher is dressed up in clothing that is the typical stereotype of a teacher, with a very large shiny apple on her desk, and a ruler in one hand to point to words. The way she talks and acts is almost like a little kid herself, as if she doesn’t expect the students to understand her if she talked normally.</em>
</p><p>Teacher: Now class, what does this say?</p><p>All students except Tina: The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.</p><p>Teacher: Very good! How about this one?</p><p>All students except Tina: Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow.</p><p>Teacher: Nicely done! And this?</p><p>All students except Tina: You are the best teacher in the whole wide world.</p><p>Teacher: Aww, thank you guys very much!</p><p>Student 1: Miss Teacher?</p><p>Teacher: Yes? What is it?</p><p>Student 1: Why don’t you make Tina say things when you make the rest of us do so? Is it because she’s stupid?</p><p>Teacher: Now that was very rude. Please apologize.</p><p>Student 2: But it’s true! She must have a speech impede-thingy. My mommy said so.</p><p>Teacher: It’s impediment, and no, she does not. I’m not going to force her to talk if she refuses to each time. Now you two, head down to the principal’s office, I’m calling him now to tell him you’re on your way.</p><p>Student 1: Aww man, why are we the ones that always get in trouble?</p><p>
  <em>The teacher turns around and picks up the phone on her desk to call the principal. The </em>
  <em>students quietly chatter among themselves. Tina stands up and walks to the board and begins to write.</em>
</p><p>Narrator: I am fed up with the way the people treat me, I want to show them all that I am not dumb. I don’t refuse to talk, but even the teachers don’t seem to understand.</p><p>
  <em>The first thing that Tina writes is “Hey audience, can you all read this just fine?” The </em>
  <em>students start paying attention and try to read what she is writing. Some of them stumble over longer words such as audience.</em>
</p><p>Students: Hey audience, can you all read this just fine?</p><p>
  <em>The teacher finishes her call and sees what is going on. </em>
</p><p>Teacher: Tina, please sit back down in your seat. I did not ask you to come up and write sentences for the class.</p><p>
  <em>Tina ignores her and continues to write with the class trying to read it.</em>
</p><p>Students: By the laugher I will assume that I am writing big enough.</p><p>Teacher: Sit down young lady, or do I have to send you to the principal’s too?</p><p>Students: I am not dumb! I’m just shy! You people don’t seem to understand me. Why are you all so mean? How about this? Can you all write like this? Can you all read the books I can? No. So maybe it is you who are dumb. My dad says I’m smart enough to be 2 grades above you.</p><p>Student 3: Hey! I’m not dumb!</p><p>Students: Well how do you think I feel?</p><p>Student 3: Well, I didn’t think about that…</p><p>Students: So there, I think I got my point across now. Sorry for being disobedient Miss Teacher.</p><p>
  <em>Tina puts down the marker and goes to sit down. The teacher walks over to her and pulls </em>
  <em>her out into the hallway.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The principal’s office. It is decorated to look like a medieval dungeon, which is what all students think of when they think of the principal’s office. The two students from before are just leaving to go back to class, and the teacher walks in with Tina in tow. The principal is dressed like a vampire, or some other monster, to scare little kids. The teacher is still talking as if to a little kid, it’s almost like she thinks no one can understand her if she doesn’t talk slowly and pronounces everything.</em>
</p><p>Narrator: I was scared. I thought I was going to be in trouble for calling the other students dumb too. Or maybe it was because I didn’t listen to the teacher. I always listened to the teacher.</p><p>Principal: What is the problem now?</p><p>Teacher: Tina here taught the class a good lesson. I think we should teach the classes about shy kids, and how mean bullies are.</p><p>Principal: Are you telling me how to do my job? <em>(to the audience) </em>Can you guys believe this? Did any of you ever tell your principal or your boss how to do their job?</p><p>Teacher: No, I was just trying to help.</p><p>Principal: Hmm, maybe you are right. I will talk to the staff about this in the next meeting. Anything else?</p><p>Teacher: No sir, just trying to make the kids happy!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 5:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tina is sitting by herself again out on the playground. The students are going around and </em>
  <em>doing their games and stuff again, and one student throws a dodgeball that hits Tina. She doesn’t look up from her book.</em>
</p><p>Student 1: Oops, I’m sorry.</p><p>Tina: It’s okay.</p><p>
  <em>The entire playground goes quiet and everyone stopss what they are doing and stares with </em>
  <em>their jaws dropped. </em>
</p><p>Tina: What? It’s not fair if every actor doesn’t get a speaking part.</p><p>
  <em>Curtain.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To be Controled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Characters:</strong>
</p><p>Arum - Fallen angel turned demon – male</p><p>Messenger – Human slave – male or female</p><p>Bestia - Human appearance demon - female</p><p>Cat/Tayletta – Human appearance demon – female</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 1:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A foreboding castle that makes its appearance in the depths of Hell along with the surface world on a lonely mountain is silhouetted by the moon, which had just risen. Currently it is on the surface world. The view moves in to the inside of the castle where Arum stands impatiently tapping his foot. He has been sent out on a mission by his mistress, Bestia, and returns to the castle to give his report. He is standing in the entrance hall, waiting to be admitted in. He is talking to himself while he waits.</em>
</p><p>Arum: She sent me on a simple mission, kill one fiend that got in the way of her plans. It should have been easy, what could go wrong? I just use my powers and strike him down, end of story. Yet somehow things didn’t go as planned. Yes, he is dead now, and I hope that is all that Bestia knows of.</p><p>Messenger: Master Arum,</p><p>Arum: Yes, what is it?</p><p>Messenger: <em>(is unnerved by his gaze)</em> S-s-she is ready for y-y-ou sir, right this way pl-pl-please.</p><p>Arum: <em>(slaps the messenger)</em> Here I thought all of her servants were well disciplined.  Speak with honor when talking to one of us!</p><p>Messenger: <em>(somehow keeps upright, starts leading the way to Bestia’s chambers, voice a little shaky, but not stuttering any longer)</em> Follow me.</p><p>Arum: Where are you taking me? This is not the way to the throne room where I usually give me reports.</p><p>Messenger: Mistress Bestia requested that we go to her chambers today.</p><p>Arum appears surprised, but doesn’t say anything. They continue walking down the hallways and upstairs to the room. The door was closed, and the messenger dashes off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 2:</strong>
</p><p>Arum: <em>(knocks on the door) </em>Mistress, I am here.</p><p>Voice: Enter and close the door behind you.</p><p>Arum enters the room which was rather dark by normal standards. Bestia is sitting in a chair by a writing desk against one wall, and gestures to one of the other chairs without looking at him. He takes a seat and launches into his mission recap.</p><p>Arum: I got to the city of Maven as planned. Tracking down the fiend Darius was rather easy. He made no attempts to hide his scent and aura. I watched his habits for a few days, trying to find a time to strike alone so that the other demons in the city wouldn’t launch an assault on us-</p><p>Bestia: <em>(stands up and yells loudly, full of anger) </em>You fool! That was not what I had asked! I just wanted him dead! You took extra days than originally planned and still you failed! You killed him as asked, yet even trying to escape notice you still got captured! How in the hell is that even possible? I trained you! I made you who you are! You have been my prized possession! Not only can you not escape on your own, but you needed help! And it was my sister that came to your aid! Did you think she wouldn’t tell me?</p><p>Arum: I am sorry mistress, but at least they didn’t-</p><p>Bestia: Sorry? Sorry? Is that all you can say?!</p><p>Arum: I meant that I will do better next time. Not try, but will.</p><p>Bestia: <em>(calmed a little) </em>Good. Very good. I wouldn’t expect less. And as you were trying to say, they didn’t get any useful information, and my sister killed the ones that did find something that could potentially be of use.</p><p>Arum: She took them to bed to kill them I take it?</p><p>Bestia: Of course, would you expect any less?</p><p>Arum: Is there anything else you wish of me mistress?</p><p>Bestia: Yes, there is one thing, come here.</p><p>Arum stands and walks over to her. She places her hand on his forehead, and mumbles what sounds like nonsense under her breath. Arum gasps in pain and collapses to the ground.</p><p>Bestia: there, you will not fail next time. If you do, that will kill you so I don’t have to hunt you done myself.</p><p>Arum: Of course mistress. That was hardly needed, I will not fail you.</p><p>Bestia: Just a precaution. I want you to do perfect. You will be prefect for me. I did create you as you are now. I do not want to admit I was flawed in your training and such. If so, you will be destroyed. Do I make myself clear?</p><p>Arum: Yes mistress.</p><p>Bestia: Good. Go now, I have business to attend to and I do not need you in the way. I will send a messenger when I have something new for you.</p><p>Arum gets up and bows to her, then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 3:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It is later in the evening, about midnight now, and Arum is pacing the hall in front of his quarters. He had chased everyone else away that had come to this part of the castle and had gone back to talking to himself.</em>
</p><p>Arum: What was I thinking? I should have just killed him when I had the chance. I shouldn’t have waited. And I shouldn’t have made it obvious I was there. I need to cover my tracks better.</p><p>
  <em>A cat walks down the hall and stops at his feet, meowing. He glares at it and it continues to sit there. He sighs and picks it up, petting it as he goes back to pacing.</em>
</p><p>Arum: You’re just a cat. You don’t have a care in the world about what happens as long as you get a good meal, a place to rest and people to pet you. I wish I had things as easy as you.</p><p>Cat: Meow.</p><p>Arum: Yes, I know, you don’t understand a word I’m saying. But that’s a good thing. You don’t have to worry about being controlled, about being forced to do everything your mistress says, you’re just a cat and you do as you wish.</p><p>Cat: Just a cat you say?</p><p>
  <em>Arum yelps and drops the cat which lands on all 4 feet laughing. Smoke obscures the stage and Tayletta is standing in the cat’s place. She is still laughing and Arum glares at her.</em>
</p><p>Arum: That wasn’t funny.</p><p>Tayletta: Oh and why not? It was to me. You should have seen the look on your face. At least I’m not Bestia, if she had heard the things you had said…</p><p>Arum: Yes I know, I would probably be dead. The risks of my life. But you’re just as bad. You two share everything.</p><p>Tayletta: I am hurt. I don’t share everything with her. She still doesn’t know about us. At least not as far as I know.</p><p>Arum: Like I care if she knows about that or not. Just about all of the rest of the people around here know. I’m assuming she does but doesn’t care enough. Not unless it causes me a distraction.</p><p>Tayletta: Of course. But you won’t let it become a distraction now will you?</p><p>She walks up to him and pulls him close, giving him a kiss and then backing away with a sly smile on her face. He kisses her back, and playfully pouts a little as she pulls away, but doesn’t attempt to resist.</p><p>Arum: Now what makes you think that I will be distracted by a common seductress?</p><p>Tayletta: What makes you think that I would attracted to a fallen and not for his blood?</p><p>Arum: I still haven’t figures that out yet. Of course, I still haven’t figured out what exactly I am.</p><p>Tayletta: It is because of who you are. Even through this corruption, you still retain your angelic personality at times and let it out. I’m not as evil as my sister wishes, I have good spurts like yours too. I don’t see many people like us around. And they are usually killed. Bestia keeps you around as a toy.</p><p>Arum: You don’t need to remind me of her ownership. She says jump and I jump.  And that is news to me. I thought you were just interested in me for the sex.</p><p>Tayletta: That honestly does hurt. I want to free you. Yes, it will take a lot, and that means you would be owned by someone else first. But as soon as I can, I still try to free you, I promise. I’m sure we can find your sister and-</p><p>Arum: Don’t bring my sister into this. She is hurt enough with knowing what I am. I did it to save her though, I don’t understand.</p><p>Tayletta: I think she would have preferred if you had let her die so she could be with you. Now come on, let us not think of such thoughts.</p><p>She grabs on of his hands and gently pulls him towards his room, he follows and the door closes behind them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 4:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It is early morning. Although the sun has risen outside, enchantments still kept the castle as dark as night, always in the shadows. Tayletta and Arum are lying in bed, sleeping. A knock is heard and it sounds urgent. Arum gets out of bed with a growl to answer the door. The same messenger from the night before stood outside with a fancy letter in his hand.</em>
</p><p>Arum: Yes, what is it?</p><p>Messenger: Bestia sent me to give you this sir.</p><p>Arum: Hand it over, and did she give you any other instructions to tell me?</p><p>Messenger: She said that the equipment you need is down in the weapons room, and that you will bring Tayletta with to keep an eye on you.</p><p>Arum: If that’s all, you may go.</p><p>
  <em>The messenger nods and dashes off, eager to get away from him. Arum sighs and closes the door, reading the letter. As he reads, he groans. Tayletta rolls over and looks at him.</em>
</p><p> Tayletta: What is wrong?</p><p>Arum: I cannot even resist written orders. I fell her control just by reading. I cannot resist. I am sick of this.</p><p>Tayleta: Don’t worry, I heard what he said, we will go together, and you won’t screw up. Let us get ready to go, I assume that she wants us to leave in short time. You will be free in time.</p><p>
  <em>Curtain falls on the stage.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gaming Difficulties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Game in question is Skylanders although I don't have a clue which one, likely Giants, yes my mom tried playing with us XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Characters/Cast:</strong>
</p><p>Logan</p><p>Tina</p><p>Mom</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Logan is sitting in front of the TV playing the Wii when Tina comes in.</em>
</p><p>Logan: Hey sis, can you help me with this arena?</p><p>Tina: Who are you playing as?</p><p>Logan: Jet-Vac, but he’s not defeating the arena battles very well.</p><p>Tina: Try someone with more of an area attack, like Flashwing or Camo.</p><p>Logan: But those are your characters, I want to use my own!</p><p>Tina: But until you upgrade those characters more, they can’t do as much. I’ve been doing challenges and arena battles for most of the game instead of the story, I think I know what I’m talking about.</p><p>Logan: But mom’s characters don’t do area attacks.</p><p>Tina: No, but one of them creates little creatures that attack for her. That’s kind of like an area attack.</p><p>Logan: Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom comes into the room, and stands between the two with hands pushing them apart before they start fighting.</em>
</p><p>Mom: Hey guys, what’s the problem up here?</p><p>Logan: She’s trying to tell me that I’m not good at the game.</p><p>Tina: I never said that, I just said you need to use different people for what you’re doing.</p><p>Mom: Settle down kids.</p><p>Logan: That’s it, I’m done playing. You always side with her.</p><p>Mom: I do not, why don’t you just calm down.</p><p>Logan: Whatever.</p><p>Logan leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 3:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom sits down on the bench in front of the TV, and plays around with the controller.</em>
</p><p>Mom: Well now that he’s gone, why don’t you show me what’s going on.</p><p>Tina: Well, he was trying to do this battle Jet-Vac. Here, let me get out another controller and you can join and see for yourself.</p><p>Mom: Alright, just give me an easier character to use!</p><p>
  <em>Tina grabs another controller from the side, and hauls out a few character figures to use.</em>
</p><p>Tina: Sure, you can have Sonic Boom. You do really good with her. I’ll use Jet-Vac then another character and show you the difference it makes.</p><p>Mom: Alright. Holy cows, what are you doing?!</p><p>Tina: I said I was going to show you arena battles. Don’t worry, it won’t be bad.</p><p>Mom: You’re letting me get killed! I thought you said it wouldn’t be bad!</p><p>Tina: Exactly! I can’t do much with this character, I can’t save you until he gets stronger and has better abilities. I can’t even save myself!</p><p>Mom: The fact it mocks you for losing is annoying.</p><p>Tina: Here, let’s make it better. Let me use Cynder instead.</p><p>Mom: Whoa! What are you doing?!</p><p>Tina: Kicking butt and taking names!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Logan comes back in with his hands on his hips, standing in the entry way to the room.</em>
</p><p>Logan: Hey, what are you guys doing?</p><p>Tina: Proving my point.</p><p>Mom: She was right. She lost almost right away when playing as one of your characters.</p><p>Logan: Well, that doesn’t mean my people suck.</p><p>Tina; I never said that!</p><p>Logan: You thought it.</p><p>Tina: If I thought it, would I even play your characters in story mode?</p><p>Logan: Well, maybe not.</p><p>Tina: Exactly.</p><p>Mom: Here, I can’t keep up with her, why don’t you take over and I’ll just watch.</p><p>Logan: Sure.</p><p>Tina: Alright, now let’s go already!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No Pictures For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't remember most of what happened so I filled in the blanks from what people told me about why I pouted during all my cousin's wedding photos as the flower girl</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Characters:</strong>
</p><p>Tabitha-small girl, about 4 or 5, seems more interested in her toys than anything else.</p><p>Mom-Tabitha’s mom, stern, rather tall</p><p>Dad-Tabitha’s dad, light hearted, a little short</p><p>Angela-Tabitha’s cousin, the bride, always smiling and nothing dampens her mood</p><p>Photographer-Very picky and particular, flustered easily</p><p>Misc People at Wedding- just to fill in the pictures more and make it more lively</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 1:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha is sitting on the steps into the church in her black and white dress. Her basket that the rose petals were in is sitting nearby, forgotten, while a half dozen small pound puppies are set out on the steps around her. Her mom is standing there tapping her feet impatiently.</em>
</p><p>Mom: Sweetie, come on inside. The photographer is waiting.</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha doesn’t even look up and picks up a puppy and walks it around.</em>
</p><p>Mom: I know you can hear me, stop pretending. I never should have let your cousin give you those now.</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha looks up and sticks her tongue out before going back to playing with the puppies.</em>
</p><p>Mom: That’s it, I’m taking them away.</p><p>Tabitha: NOOO!</p><p>
  <em>As mom reaches down to grab the puppies, Tabitha grabs them and pups them in the pockets of her dress before running off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 2:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha again has her puppies out and on a table inside. Her dad comes up and sets her basket down nearby.</em>
</p><p>Dad: You forgot this.</p><p>Tabitha: I don’t want it.</p><p>Dad: You’re the flower girl, the wedding ceremony might be over, but the reception is going on, and your cousin wants pictures of us all.</p><p>Tabitha: I don’t want my picture taken.</p><p>Dad: Quit being silly. Do you want your cousin to be sad that you aren’t in any of her pictures?</p><p>Tabitha: She got pictures of me tossing petals. Isn’t that enough?</p><p>Dad: (<em>laughs</em>) Well, pictures of you throwing petals on the way back to your seat were amusing.</p><p>Tabitha: What? I was supposed to get rid of all of them. And some people smelled funny and I thought they needed extra flowers.</p><p>Dad: Exactly, but we all want pictures of having fun after too. This is like a big party. You’re supposed to get your pictures taken.</p><p>Tabitha: No, I don’t want to.</p><p>Dad: You will get your picture taken.</p><p>Tabitha: I said NO!</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha runs off again with her puppies, but grabs her basket this time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 3:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha is hiding in a bathroom stall, standing on the back of the toilet and walking a puppy in each hand up the walls. The basket is sitting on the floor. A door opening is heard, and Tabitha stays very still.</em>
</p><p>Angela: Tabitha, I know you’re in here. Why don’t you come out?</p><p>Tabitha: I don’t wanna. You want stupid pictures of me.</p><p>Angela knocks on her stall door.</p><p>Angela: Will you at least open the door so I can see my little cousin?</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha gets down off the toilet and opens the door, still holding her puppies.</em>
</p><p>Angela: That’s better. Thank you. I see you like those puppies I got you.</p><p>Tabitha: I named this one Brownie, and this one Spotty, and the others are Blackie, Boots, Whitey, and Sarah.</p><p>Angela: Those sound like great names. Want to know a secret?</p><p>Tabitha: What?</p><p>Angela: If you come out and get some pictures taken, I have some pound purries you might like.</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha thinks for a few moments, then nods, grabbing Angela’s hand and walking out of the bathroom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scene 4:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The photographer is trying to get everyone in place for photos, he’s setting up his camera and keeps checking to see if he likes the angle. Tabitha stands there pouting.</em>
</p><p>Photographer: Everyone smile!</p><p>Everyone but Tabitha: Cheese!</p><p>
  <em>The camera snaps and the photographer gets out from under the hood of the camera and frowns.</em>
</p><p>Photographer: Little girl, I thought I said smile. Don’t little kids like to smile?</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha crosses her arms and exasperated sighs come from the people assembled for the picture.</em>
</p><p>Mom: Tabitha, you should be smiling. You don’t want to ruin the picture do you?</p><p>Dad: This isn’t like you, you usually try to pose for every picture with a huge smile.</p><p>
  <em>Tabitha pouts even more.</em>
</p><p>Photographer: How about this duck, does this duck make you smile?</p><p>
  <em>He hauls out a rubber duck and quacks it a few times, then pulls out a clown puppet and waves it around a bit trying to get her to laugh, or at least smile. She ignores him.</em>
</p><p>Angela: Just take a few more pictures, everyone has bad days, let’s just let it go.</p><p>
  <em>The photographer takes some more pictures, but still frowns every time he sees Tabitha’s pout. He tries hauling out a few more toys but nothing works and she continues to pout. Finally he gives up and just packs up to take pictures of other people at the reception.</em>
</p><p>Tabitha: Kitties?</p><p>
  <em>She holds out her hand and everyone looks at her like she’s crazy.</em>
</p><p>Angela: You weren’t smiling, that’s not fair that you get them.</p><p>Tabitha: (<em>laughs</em>) You only said I have to get my picture taken, not that I had to smile.</p><p>
  <em>She smiles sweetly and holds out both hands. Angela looks boggled, then looks back on the conversation in the bathroom, thinking about it before also laughing.</em>
</p><p>Angela: Alright, alright, you’re right.</p><p>
  <em>She hauls out her purse and pulls out the tiny pound purries and places them in Tabitha’s outstretched hands.</em>
</p><p>Tabitha: Thank you! This one is called Sandy, and this one will be Patches, and hmm, I’ll call you Midnight!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Relationship Conplications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Only one scene here. I don't know if I ever intended to write more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Characters</strong>
</p><p>            Girl</p><p>Boy</p><p>
  <strong>Scene 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Girl is sitting on the couch late at night, almost in tears. She picks up the phone and dials a number. The boy answers on the third ring from his dorm room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Boy: Hello?</p><p>Girl: You know, this is really starting to get on my nerves.</p><p>Boy: What is? And awesome way to answer the phone.</p><p>Girl: Yeah, thanks. I sit on the phone with you, talking behind my boyfriend’s back. He hasn’t even realized I’m getting ready to dump him.</p><p>Boy: You’ve told me the reasons yourself. Do you need to go over them again?</p><p>Girl: Maybe. I mean, think about it. Any normal person would say I’m cheating on him even though I haven’t even seen you in a few years.</p><p>Boy: You’re just venting to an old friend you still love, no big deal.</p><p>Girl: You dumped me once. Why should I even be talking to you? That’s the whole problem. I still love you. And I’m in another relationship.</p><p>Boy: Because I was wrong. Because you still love me. Because you could never be mad at me for long.</p><p>Girl: That’s true. Why did I even bother getting into another relationship?</p><p>Boy: You were looking for me.</p><p>Girl: Am I taking too long to break up with him? I wanted to give him a chance to change, and I was hoping he would be able to act on the last few discussions we had.</p><p>Boy: And by the way you talk about him, I’m thinking he won’t change. He isn’t that kind of person. Seriously, he treats you like he owns you, he’s rude to your parents, he wants everything he can get out of you. What more do you need to hear? You never really liked him, you started dating him because of a dare, and you never stopped caring about me. I still have all the emails you sent that I never replied to.</p><p>Girl: Shut up! Why are you even talking to me now?!</p><p>Boy: Because maybe I care.</p><p>Girl: Why did you leave me then? Why did you avoid all contact with me for 2 years? You were not there for me when <em>he</em> raped me. You were not there when my parents abused me. You were not there when I got raped yet again by another guy when I was just trying to find someone like you.</p><p>Boy: Please don’t talk about that, it hurts to hear it. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should have been.</p><p>Girl: I’ll talk about it all I want to! You hurt me, so why shouldn’t I hurt you?</p><p>Boy: You’re not that kind of person.</p><p>Girl: Maybe I changed.</p><p>Boy: I’ve been talking to you again for a few weeks. I’ve read your emails a million times. You haven’t changed a bit.</p><p>Girl: Then why are you still here? You left me before because I was too immature, too young for you, you didn’t want to ruin my innocence by being a bad influence around me. If I haven’t changed at all, then I repeat, why are you here?</p><p>Boy: Maybe it was me who changed. Maybe those things don’t bother me anymore, and I realized I was wrong. Two years isn’t that big of a difference, your immaturity is actually a quite nice change of pace, and your innocence has already been ruined, and I doubt I could have done as bad as that to you.</p><p>Girl: Why are you telling me this?</p><p>Boy: <em>(Mumbles)</em></p><p>Girl: What was that?</p><p>Boy: Nothing, forget I said anything. I shouldn’t have said it.</p><p>Girl: No, I want to know. Don’t hide things from me now. You’ve told me everything else, about your screwed up relationships, about your family issues too, why stop now?</p><p>Boy: Because I shouldn’t have said it, and I’m sorry. You’re in a relationship with someone else, and you wouldn’t want me anyway.</p><p>Girl: What are you talking about?</p><p>Boy: I’m here aren’t I? I came back. I’ve already helped you through a few hurdles these last few days. I care about you. I never forgot about you. I never blocked your emails. There were so many things I wanted to say but couldn’t. I was wrong before. They were lame excuses for leaving. The real excuse is I just wanted someone to fuck and wasn’t ready for love. That’s where I screwed up.</p><p>Girl: I still don’t get why this has anything to do with a few mumbled words.</p><p>Boy: You’re really dense and upset over this whole relationship thing aren’t you?</p><p>Girl: Hey! I’m not dense! Now what in the world did you say?</p><p>Boy: I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>